


Underwater

by Halmaithor



Series: Fears [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halmaithor/pseuds/Halmaithor
Summary: Magnus has spent years crafting his loft into the perfect home, and right now, his favourite part of the entire apartment is his bathtub. It’s perfectly curved for lying down comfortably, the taps are wall-mounted so they never get in the way, and – in a more recent discovery – it’s wide enough that if one happens to have a handsome, broad, six-foot-three Shadowhunter boyfriend, said Shadowhunter can easily brace his arms either side of you while you make out.There’s a loud squeak as Alec’s hand slips, and Magnus is underwater.A mishap during a quiet night in dredges up yet more memories Magnus would rather forget. Set sometime after 2x15.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Fears [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666246
Comments: 12
Kudos: 163





	Underwater

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> Quick update: I do plan to continue with the Pokemon fic in the near future, but with the world kind of crazy right now and my dissertation looming, I'm having a bit of trouble with writer's block on my longer projects. So I'll be going back to 'I Choose You' at some point, but for now, have a oneshot, incorporating a bit of book canon regarding Magnus' past. Enjoy! :)

Magnus has spent years crafting his loft into the perfect home, adjusting here and there for his shifting tastes, and adding the new innovations that come along every now and then. His bed is unbelievably comfortable. His appliances are quiet – a must, if you’ve grown up unsurrounded by the constant hum of electricity. There’s a small table next to anywhere one could sit, perfect for putting down a drink, or a book, or a cell phone.

But right now, his favourite part of the entire apartment is his bathtub. It’s perfectly curved for lying down comfortably, the taps are wall-mounted so they never get in the way, and – in a more recent discovery – it’s wide enough that if one happens to have a handsome, broad, six-foot-three Shadowhunter boyfriend, said Shadowhunter can easily brace his arms either side of you while you make out.

Magnus hums happily, his eyes long since closed. He leans up momentarily, relaxing back down when Alec gets the message and lowers himself a little, deepening the kiss.  
Idly, Magnus wonders if tonight is leading to more than just making out. It’s not that late, he reasons, and if all this kissing continues, he’s fairly sure they’ll end up –

There’s a loud squeak as Alec’s hand slips.  
And Magnus is underwater. He’s underwater, with no air left in his lungs, and he can’t see and he can’t hear and there’s a heavy weight on top of him and he needs to get out, get _out –_

His magic rises like a wave, and he _pushes,_ unthinking;  
and then he’s breaking the surface, gasping for air, blinking in the sudden brightness.  
  


The panic recedes, and he hears a quiet curse. ‘Ah, _fuck.’_  
Magnus looks over, and his stomach drops as he sees Alec slowly get to his feet, wincing. ‘Alexander,’ he says, still a little breathless. ‘God, I’m sorry, are you alright?’ He tries to push himself up to go check on his boyfriend – who he apparently just _hurled_ across the bathroom – but his limbs are shaking from the adrenaline comedown, and Alec is quicker, kneeling next to the tub.

Magnus reaches out, craning his neck to look for any signs of injury, but Alec catches his hand and stills him. ‘I’m alright,’ he says, and he gives a brief, reassuring smile. ‘A little bruised, maybe, but nothing major.’  
‘I’m sorry.’ Magnus says it again anyway, guilt sweeping in to replace the fear.

Alec squeezes his hand, and leans over to kiss him, just a quick peck on the lips. ‘It’s alright.’ He lets the silence sit for a moment, before he continues, ‘You, uh… you wanna talk about it?’

Magnus sighs. He doesn’t, really, but Alec deserves an explanation. ‘It’s nothing important. Just an old memory.’ His thumb moves rhythmically over Alec’s skin, grounding him, and he keeps his gaze fixed on their joined hands. ‘My stepfather… Well, from the beginning, he had his suspicions about me. What I was. When I was about eight years old, he apparently decided he was going to prove it – and so he dragged me down to the river.’ He swallows hard, willing the memory to stay just that, rather than devolving into a full-on flashback. ‘I presume you’ve heard of witch dunking?’ He sees Alec nod in his peripheral vision, and lets out a bitter little laugh. ‘Yes, well. He didn’t exactly have a ducking stool to hand, but never let it be said he let little things like that stop him.’

He breathes deeply for a few seconds, gritting his teeth. ‘He grabbed me by the neck, and held my head under the water. I couldn’t stop him, I couldn’t fight him off – and then my magic just… _exploded._ It threw him off of me, and I ran.’ He swipes angrily at the tear making its way down his cheek. ‘Three days later, my mother killed herself, and… well, you know the rest.’  
  


They’re quiet for a few moments longer, before Alec lets out a deep breath. ‘That’s awful,’ he murmurs. ‘I’m sorry you had to go through that. And I’m sorry I – you know.’ He gestures vaguely at the bathtub.  
Magnus looks up at him then, shaking his head and offering a small smile. ‘It was an accident, and you couldn’t have known. It’s not like it comes up often – I’m not scared of open water, or anything like that, and I can swim, of course. It’s just… feeling like I can’t get _out_ of the water.’ He reaches out with his free hand, gently caressing over Alec’s shoulder, subtly healing any bruises he can find. ‘I’m sorry I freaked out.’

‘Don’t be, I get it. It was instinct.’ Alec pulls a little on their joined hands. ‘You wanna get out?’  
Magnus considers it for a moment, before shaking his head again. ‘No. Actually, you should get back in. You must be getting cold, and – ‘ he reaches up, running his hand through Alec’s hair – ‘you’ve still got bubbles in your hair.’ He chuckles, holding out his hand to display the evidence; then twisting his wrist, clearing the bathtub of bubbles.

Alec raises an eyebrow, even as he climbs back into the tub, cupping some water in his hands and rinsing out his hair. ‘If you could clear the bubbles from the water, why not these?’  
Magnus smirks. ‘Well,’ he purrs, reaching out to pull Alec down next to him, ‘maybe I just wanted us to stay here a little longer.’

‘Okay,’ Alec says, smiling, ‘but…’ He manoeuvres them quickly and effortlessly, turning and sliding until he’s underneath. Magnus finds his head pillowed on Alec’s chest, feels the kiss planted on the top of his head, and the quiet voice in his ear: ‘Shadowhunters float.’

Magnus’ own smile widens, and he hums contentedly, settling into Alec’s arms and closing his eyes again. Granted, he may be a little biased right now – but of all his loft’s features, this bathtub really _is_ one of his favourites.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please do let me know what you thought :)  
> [Find me on tumblr!](silver-latin-and-salt.tumblr.com)


End file.
